Street Poems Alpha
by Goldfield
Summary: Pois é. Luta com poesia já combinou tão bem, que aqui vai uma segunda dose. Agora, um soneto para cada personagem de Street Fighter Alpha, excetuando os que já apareceram em poemas passados.
1. Charlie Nash

_**Street Poems Alpha**_

**Charlie Nash**

Lutador valoroso, de Guile parceiro e amigo

Ambos caíram vítimas da Shadaloo vil

Fugindo, separaram-se após o perigo

E Nash no rastro de Bison partiu

De reduto em reduto caçou o facínora

Ele sempre lhe escapando após as lutas

Continuou perseguindo-o mundo afora

Enfrentando do Lorde os cruéis recrutas

Até que encontrou seu esconderijo derradeiro

No qual Nash, Guile e seus aliados

Deveriam impedir que dominasse o mundo inteiro

Ferido e impelindo para longe de si os demais soldados

Nash deu sua vida num sacrifício derradeiro

Para impedir que por Bison fossem eliminados

_Guile, desolado, não se conformou com sua sorte_

_E, desde então, vem tentando vingar sua morte_


	2. Guy

**Guy**

Descendente de orientais, em Metro City nasceu

Alma rebelde, ânsia pelo combate

O mundo da criminalidade cedo o acolheu

Mas o arrependimento tomou-o de arremate

Buscando paz de espírito, foi ao Japão

Onde conheceu Zeku, mestre das artes ninja antigas

Ensinou Guy a se centrar e usar a razão

Afastando-o de fúteis brigas e intrigas

Retornando à América, seu lar

Guy ajudou a desbaratar o crime organizado

Com seus amigos Cody e Haggar

Tendo definido o bem como seu lado

Decidiu-se a bandidos enfrentar

Compreendendo da força o significado


	3. Birdie

**Birdie**

Grande valentão das ruas inglesas

Conhecido por ser encrenqueiro

Afamado nos _pubs_ por indelicadezas

Sempre visando prestígio e dinheiro

Punk, munido de corrente e peculiar penteado

Participou de torneios visando a premiação

Tempos depois, para fazer maior estrago

Juntou-se à Shadaloo, terrível organização

Mas, percebendo estar sendo usado

Decidiu abandonar a associação

Porém não sem antes ser vingado:

Cedeu informações aos inimigos do patrão

Então voltando às ruas despreocupado

Lutando em troca de um tostão


	4. Sodom

**Sodom**

Mais um meliante de índole colérica

Vive em conflito constante e dramático:

Nasceu e viveu em Metro City, na América

Mas em espírito se considera legítimo asiático!

Usa elmo de samurai para ocultar seu semblante

E armas características dos guerreiros nipônicos

O deboche dos que o cercam faz-se constante

Tendo de lidar com comentários irônicos

Por certo tempo poder ganhou, no submundo

Mas foi derrotado por Guy, lutador obstinado

Seu sonho japonês tornando-se infecundo

Na tentativa de vingar-se pelo plano frustrado

Só encontrou derrota pelo mundo

Acabando por desaparecer desafortunado


	5. Adon

**Adon**

Um obstinado e ágil lutador

Da Tailândia combativo representante

No Muay Thai empenhou-se com valor

Julgando vencer qualquer desafiante

Um dia alguém mais forte encontrou

Sagat, campeão de seu estilo

Perante ele Adon tombou

E o mestre propôs-se a instruí-lo

Tornaram-se dupla sem derrotas

Até o jovem Ryu surgir

Contrariando todas as apostas

A fama do Muay Thai fez-se ruir

E Adon deu a Sagat as costas

Outros adversários passando a perseguir


	6. Rose

**Rose**

Cigana oblíqua, mas pouco dissimulada

Viaja pelo mundo com um definido objetivo:

Combater de forma contínua e determinada

Uma vil energia que ameaça o que é vivo

Bison é a fonte de tal torpeza

Perigo que Rose visa extirpar

Tenta encurralá-lo com sua destreza

E o impulso assassino do tirano bloquear

Ao lograr derrotá-lo em seu abrigo

Rose descobriu a terrível verdade:

Compartilhava sua alma com o inimigo

Foi assim que, contra sua vontade

Serviu para o espírito de Bison de jazigo

Até que recuperasse sua legitimidade


	7. Dan

**Dan**

Impulsivo e incansável é este contendor

Que teve seu pai Go por Sagat eliminado

Desde então se viu disposto ao que for

Para ter seu mestre e genitor vingado

Buscou Gouken para no karatê se aperfeiçoar

Mas Ryu e Ken com Dan varriam o tatame

O ressentimento contra os dois veio a fomentar

E em pouco tempo tornou-se rixa infame

Confiante em seu estilo, Sagat ele enfrentou

Para que pagasse pelo que fizera a seu pai

Mas logo o tailandês superior se mostrou

Só não foi morto pelo campeão de Muay Thai

Devido ao intrépido Ryu, que o salvou

E, novamente humilhado, Dan de cena sai...

_Para seu próprio dojo formar_

_E a jovem Sakura, orgulhoso, ensinar..._


	8. Akuma

**Akuma**

Demônio se apoderou de Gouki, de Gouken irmão

O espírito seu corpo dominando por completo

A ambição por aprimorar sua técnica tirou-lhe a razão

Acreditando ser agraciado com um poder seleto

Jurou eliminar todos os que seu segredo conheciam

O irmão Gouken sendo sua primeira vítima

Matou-o na frente dos pupilos que com ele aprendiam

Convencido de sua motivação ser legítima

Também caçou Gen, disposto a calá-lo

Mas, no momento em que o derrubou

Decidiu que não valia a pena assassiná-lo

Depois um dos alunos de Gouken, Ryu, reencontrou

O garoto dando tudo de si para derrotá-lo

Akuma sofreu revés, mas não se rebaixou

_Ele ainda irá novamente desafiá-lo..._


	9. Gen

**Gen**

Um antigo assassino, de uma técnica letal

Abandonou o ofício para seus pupilos instruir

O filho Lee foi sua escolha natural

Mas a derrota nos oponentes falhava em infligir

Tornou-se recluso até acabar por descobrir

Que um dos filhos de seu mestre pelo mundo viajava

Seu nome era Gouki, alguém de quem se fugir

Matara o próprio irmão, que tanto odiava

Gen viu-se também de Akuma alvo

Já que igualmente conhecia seu segredo

E os que o sabiam não estariam a salvo

Foi derrotado por Akuma no alto de um rochedo

Mas ele optou por não eliminar o mestre de cabelo alvo

Livrando o velho Gen de seu intenso medo


	10. Sakura

**Sakura**

Jovem impetuosa, cheia de energia

Colegial japonesa livre como uma pétala ao vento

Um belo dia, quando até sua casa seguia

Presenciou lutar um jovem de grande talento

Ryu era esse artista marcial invejável

Do qual Sakura se tornou sincera admiradora

Passou a segui-lo pelo mundo, incansável

Treinando para não se mostrar a ele uma amadora

Até que conseguiu seu ídolo encontrar

Informando, cheia de ansiedade

Que sonhava em podê-lo enfrentar

Sakura perdeu devido à pouca acuidade

E, ao pedir que ele a ensinasse a lutar

Ryu não se achou digno, cheio de humildade


	11. Rolento

**Rolento**

Ex-soldado, obcecado pela doutrina militar

Formou sua própria unidade de combatentes

Mercenários que aceitam quem os contratar

Exceto ditadores ascendentes

Uniu-se a Sodom, a Guy visando

A vingança da Mad Gear pretendendo auxiliar

Lançaram-se contra o ninja, encurralando-o

Mas Ryu, surgindo, o plano fez falhar

A perfeição não é para todos

Como Rolento mesmo costuma dizer

E ele caiu em outros engodos

Mas eu ainda ouso prever

Que Rolento e seus párodos

Sua utopia farão prevalecer


	12. Rainbow Mika

**Rainbow Mika**

Esforçada atleta de luta livre

A fama almeja com unhas e dentes

Não quer ser lembrada como medíocre

Mas como quem não deixa combates pendentes

Pelo mundo enfrentou cada oponente cético

Visando com o grande Zangief se digladiar

Conseguindo vencer o pugilista soviético

Tornar-se-ia conhecida, a se admirar

Confrontou o russo em sua terra natal

Mas não resistiu à força de seu pilão

Ficando sem conquistar a vitória, afinal

Porém, ao retornar ao Japão

Mika viu-se foco de atenção especial

Por ter ao menos enfrentado o campeão


	13. Cody

**Cody**

Grande encrenqueiro é este rapaz

Sempre arranjando briga, vivendo de luta

De salvar sua noiva de bandidos já foi capaz

Mas não é muito admirável sua conduta

Após a Mad Gear ter ajudado a dizimar

Se envolveu em interminável combate

Chegou ao ponto de sua noiva o abandonar

Desconsiderando até seu prévio resgate

Cody acabou preso por agressão

Fugindo da cadeia brevemente

Para encontrar mais um pouco de ação

O amigo Guy colocou juízo em sua mente

Dissuadindo seu lado valentão

E induzindo-o a seguir em frente


	14. Karin

**Karin**

Do clã Kanzuki orgulhosa representante

A derrota ou o erro não pode admitir

Se obriga a derrubar qualquer desafiante

E ao fazê-lo se coloca a rir

Tomando conhecimento de Sakura

Desafiou-a para uma luta perante seus colegas

Perdeu para a jovem, em grande desventura

E a humilhação a deixou às cegas

Organizou um torneio marcial

Para Sakura poder novamente enfrentar

E vencer, mostrando seu potencial

Mas não contava que Ken Masters ia participar

E perdeu para esse convidado especial

A revanche com Sakura tendo que esperar


	15. Juli & Juni

**Juli & Juni**

Duas outrora jovens normais

Vítimas da Shadaloo e sua lavagem cerebral

Não são agora mais vistas como tais

Constituindo cada uma arma letal

Juli de uma tribo indígena era habitante

Bison capturando-a para seus objetivos

T. Hawk livrou-a dessa condição alarmante

Desejando poder libertar outros cativos

Juni tinha ordens bem claras:

Encontrar Ryu e seu sangue coletar

Suas habilidades à Shadaloo sendo bem caras

Ela retornou à base, destruída, sem a missão completar

E, sem as instruções que lhe eram amarras

Juni sai andando sem saber aonde chegar...

_**THE LEGEND LIVES ON…**_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
